The American Doctor Adventures : Episode 1 Cybermen Invasion
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: The girls are now on there way home from one of Pinkie Pies parties , but not before there life is changed when a certain young timelord enters , and where a timelord goes trouble follows ... Enter the Cybermen . Can the American Doctor stop the Cybermen from converting everyone or will it be too late already ? set after Friendship games . R&R


Episode 1 Cybermen Invasion

 _ **A/n : This was something rolling around in my head , and apparently we have seen the Doctor have companions like Derpy ,Luna , Lyra , and Twilight but never has he had a companion like Sunset Shimmer (This is something that I have to do , I have to remake the Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash)**_

 _ **Universe : Equestria Girls**_

Sunset Shimmer and her friends , Rainbow Dash , Applejack , Fluttershy and Twilight . They were walking home from a party that there bubbly friend Pinkie Pie threw not but a few minutes ago .

"That was one awesome party" said Rainbow Dash with a smile on her face . "Ah happen to agree" added Applejack. "It seem so , it's been quite sometime since I've gone to a party" said Twilight .

"I was never one for parties but , going to one Pinkie Pies parties can really make your mood turn a complete 180" spoke up Sunset Shimmer . "That's quite true Sunset , and ah have to admit though once you go to one of Pinkies parties , ya know that you wanna go to more of her parties" said Applejack.

Fluttershy stayed quite the whole entire walk away from Pinkies . Rainbow Dash noticed this and decided to talk to her , hoping to get some kind of answer as to why she's being quite . "

Flutters , is something wrong?" asked Rainbow concerned . "Oh it's nothing" said Fluttershy meekly . "Hey lets take a shortcut , we can get home faster" suggested Twilight .

"Oh I don't know , that seems spooky" . "Come on Fluttershy , don't chicken out on us it sure beats taking the route home and trust me I know" added Rainbow . Nodding everyone followed Twilight , but that was when they saw something began to materialize before there very eyes .

Out stepped a young man no older than possibly 23 he was covered from head to toe in soot and ash . "I was suppose to be in London , exploring the sights apparently something malfunctioned on me … haven't a clue as to what" he said talking to himself .

 _ **Adam's POV**_

Looking up I saw seven girls ,all looking at me very confused . "Oh sorry , didn't really notice you all there for a sec" I said . "We've been standing here this entire time and you didn't notice us once?" asked girl with the red and yellow hair . "No apparently I didn't"I said in a calm yet collected voice . " Sir , you have soot and ash all over your face let me clean that off" said another girl . "Well I don't mind" I said . She walked up to me and pulled out something my guess a napkin and began to wipe away the soot and ash , what she saw quite surprising to her .

 _ **Third Person**_

"You look handsome" she said . "Alright , lets get to the introductions I'm the American Doctor and who are all of you?" asked Adam . "Well I'm Rarity , That's Sunset , Twilight , Applejack , Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy darling" said Rarity .

"Those are much better names , probably better than being called Georgia or something else" said Adam . Again they had no idea as to who he was referring too . I wasn't surprised though. "So your the doctor of what exactly?" asked Rarity .

"Oh I'm just the American doctor , but if you want to know my name it's Adam Tyler"said Adam . "Tyler , that name seems familiar somehow" said Rarity thinking . "Ya wouldn't be related to Steven Tyler would ya?" asked Applejack.

"I highly doubt it" Said Adam with narrowed eyes . "SO you gals headed home?" I asked . "Well duh" said Rainbow . "Rainbow be nice to this fellow , he was just curious" scolded Rarity . "Sheesh whatever" said Rainbow rolling her eyes .

That was when he saw something was headed to an unknown direction , it crashed in the lake but this wasn't good . "You girls , stay back I'll check it out" Said Adam .

Getting out his sonic screwdriver and pistol attachment , he clipped the two together .and headed in the direction of where the comet or meteorite landed , he knew that it wasn't anything good.

 _ **Hours later**_

 _ **Adam's POV**_

After reaching my destination , I quickly scouted the area sonic pistol in one hand and scanner in the other . _Hopefully I can get a fix on where that meteorite landed , and find out what in the bloody world happened ._

That's when my scanner beeped and told me to head towards the east . Eventually I found where it crashed . Putting away my scanner I made sure that whoever it was or whatever it was , was more than likely hurt or something of that nature .

"Figures ,this isn't going to be easy" I said . Getting out my sonic torch . I attached another sonic screwdriver and began cutting at what I thought was the opening door .

The cut metal hit the ground hard , afraid I quickly got inside and what I saw shocked me. _Oh shit , Cybermen …. this isn't good question is though , how did they get here?_ . I found a nearby console , and what I saw displayed on it's screen shocked me.

"Cybermen wanting to takeover this universe ? , but why?" I asked . I kept reading and it said that they detected traces of unknown energy that was worth investigating .

"Oh this is perfect just DAMN perfect , it's like these Cybermen never learn!" I said angrily . That's when a cyberman guard walked by and opened fire .

"You will be deleted" he said in a monotone voice . "Oh this is perfect Adam , yea get caught by one of there patrols" . I quickly opened fire with my sonic pistol , shooting him in the head right where the brain would be . My shot landed a direct hit , the now dead cyberman fell over dead as a doornail . "Just as I thought , I had better the the hell out of here" .

I quickly made my way out of the ship but not before noticing there entire crew coming online . I had to think fast , I had no one to back me up and it wasn't like any of those girls were going to lend a helping hand .

"No wonder" I muttered . I quickly made my way to the depth's of there ship to find some kind of way to blow it up . I again found a nearby panel and after figuring out that I can read Cyberman ,I was able to get into there command functions and rig it to explode. The Cybermen who were occupying this ship had some idea that an intruder was on board , but as to where they had no clue .

That was when they tracked me down since I was accessing one of there panels . "Oh peachy , once again way to get caught , wonder how long it will take them to send some kind of patrol to my location?". That was when I had an idea , I set self destruct time for one hour .

That should give me enough time to make it to the 'exit' and back towards my tardis to watch the fireworks. I knew I had to move fast , making sure that I still had my sonic pistol I made a dead sprint for one of the doors that would take me back towards the 'exit' and towards the outside .

Thankfully it was the right one , getting out of the ship I ran as fast as I could and towards my tardis . I noticed that the girls were long gone save for Applejack , Sunset Shimmer , and Rarity . My guess was that Rainbow and Fluttershy were already gone . Twilight was still around and even her device was picking up some strange energy readings .

And that was when the fireworks went off , my guess was that the self destruct did the trick mostly killing the cybermen … or so I thought . I have been wrong before . "What in the apple orchard is going on ?!" asked a shocked Applejack. "That huge rock that flew over our heads was a ship full of cybermen a race you don't want to see"I said . "and what do these 'Cybermen' do to ya?" asked Applejack fearfully .

"They remove the top part of your head , remove your brain and place it in a body of there own , thus cutting off any sense of emotion or anything like that ,basically your one of them" I said .

"That's really creepy" said Twilight . "You took the words out of my mouth" . "Okay , you girls head on home , I'm staying here and monitoring the situation to find out more and if these cybermen are still alive" I said . "I'll help" said Sunset .

"You sure?"I asked . "Yes , while I have a place to stay , I do want to get to know more about you" . "Alright follow me , I should warn you though the ship I came in needs fixing". With that I opened the door , and the both of us walked inside .

 **Lifeform scanned** :

Name : _**Sunset Shimmer**_

Species : _**Unicorn**_

Original Location : _**Equestria**_

Gender: _**Female**_

History : Sunset Shimmer was the original Student under Princess Celestia , during her studies her teacher showed her the portal which showed her as an alicorn this set her on the path for power . When Celestia denied her request to make her a princess , she later disappeared into the mirror to pursue her own path .she later stole Princess Twilight Sparkles Crown being the element of Magic and went back through the portal but lost to Twilight Sparkle during the fall formal . Her real plan was to invade Equestria and dethrone Celestia , eventually it failed as she was blasted by the elements of harmony .

To me this was something that I hear every single time . But I turned around and saw Sunset crying … uh not what I had in mind .

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that I truly am but you turned your life around after that and accepted the magic of friendship" I said . "You forgive me? After all I did?" she asked with tears in her eyes .

"Of course I do and I always will" I said . She wrapped her arms around me . "Oh thank you" said Sunset . Oh boy did she have a good gripe on me, not that I minded one bit though .

Eventually we got to talking and that was when well lets just say that her and me connected like timelord and companion … don't ask . I decided I would let her browse my library of books and read to her hearts content .

Still though , I felt like her and me … well lets just say that I think I can have her as a companion and one heck of a companion at that , eat your heart out Twilight. Eventually we kept monitoring the situation and sure enough so far none of the cybermen were moving .

"I could be wrong ,they could be finding new victims for there cybermen army" I said. "I highly doubt it , it's not like they have the forces to do something that crazy" said Sunset .

"Don't be so sure" . Hours past, and that's when something changed . I heard the pounding of hands on my tardis door . I quickly let Sunsets friends inside . "Alright , what's going on?"I asked.

"It's those … things they tried to take me but I was able to flee with my sister right behind me" said Rairty . "Same with me ah was able to save mah family , grabbed Pinkie , and Rainbow along with Fluttershy and Twilight and made our way here" said Applejack.

"Alright take a seat, your not going to like what we found" . We went over varous ideas until one popped into my head . "Alright so here it is , first off we all know that we can't let these cybermen take over this world and who knows who's what's going on" I said . "Tell us you have a plan" said Rainbow Dash bored .

"I believe I do , Okay , first off though we need to talk to them see if we can at least convince to leave , if not then we use force" . "That sounds about right ,but how in the hell are we going to do that?" asked Applejack confused .

"Well we could control there ship remotely and make it dissappear and simply reverse time back to the time when you girls were walking home" I said . "Sounds good , lets get to it" Said Twilight softly .

 _If I didn't know any better this version of Twilight is a lot more like Fluttershy … then again I could very well be wrong_ I thought . I was able to contact the leader of the cybermen . "Surrender Doctor you know you can't win" .

"I wouldn't bet on that , leave now and I won't have to use force!" . "You use force on the cybermen ? You and what army?". "Well lets see first off , I could suck you all into some kind of dimension where you can't escape back into this world , or I could out right kill you all" . "Illogical , you have no weapon that could hurt us , you hold no power over the cybermen!" .

"Perhaps not ,but I know of a few ways to make you all leave ! So don't think for a nano second that I won't !Cause I can and will find a way to make you leave this world and if I have to use force to do so then I will!" I threatened .

"Illogical , you will be deleted! Your brain will be added among the many brains you will become one of us" . "I think not !" I said.

I was able to terminate transmission and began to work on hacking into there ship , with ease I gained access I was able to transport every single cyberman back to the ship and transport it far away .

"Okay , now for the next part" . With that I was able to seal the doors automatically , and begin to reverse time on this world hoping that no one remembered what had just happened .

 _ **Reversed timeline (Refer to the beginning of the chapter)**_

So far everything was back to normal ,heck not even the human six or should I say human seven were no longer there . Everything's _back to normal thank the stars_ I thought .

I landed far enough away that the events fell right into place . The only person that remembered was Sunset Shimmer ,thing is though I didn't offer her the chance to travel with me.

Though I may offer her the chance and hopefully soon . When she saw my black and red tardis she told the others that she would stay behind , as she had something to do . "Sunset , what's going on?" I asked . "Thanks … for everything" said Sunset with a small smile. "No problem I never got to offer you a chance to come with me" I said .

"Travel with you?" asked Sunset . "This is opportunity to travel with me after all , not many people or in this case ponies would travel with someone like me" I said . "Alright , at least let me finish highschool then we travel together" said Sunset. "Fair enough , I can agree to that" I said .

 _ **Several years later**_

I was able to attend the CHS graduation , I could see the smiling faces of all the students including those of RD , Applejack, Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy ,Rarity , Twilight , and Sunset Shimmer .

Who went from a villain to now reformed heroin , I have to say that she had turned her own life around . Something I had to admire . While Principle Celestia and her sister Vice Principle Luna gave a good speech about the future , among everything else .

 _You did it Sunset , I'm sure who ever is on the other side of that portal would be proud of you … I know I am_ I thought .

Heck I nearly cried during this great moment . Sunset saw this and smiled a great smile at me. I gave her the piece sign … don't ask.

Finally the entire student body tossed there caps and greeted there parents , I was able to leave the soccer field and noticed Sunset , was gone .

That's when it hit me , she wanted to get away from it all . "Well this is it Sunset , you wanna say any goodbyes?"I asked . "yea , give me a sec" said Sunset .

With that I waited by the Tardis as she said her goodbyes to the people she calls her friends , even I had to admit that something would make me a bit curious. Closing my eyes , I could feel that something like this comes only very rare … at least in my opinion.

 _ **Sunset's POV**_

I soon ran off from the guy that I was going to travel with see things that I never saw before . And hopefully get to know him a lot more .

"Well Sunset , sure this is what ya want?" asked Applejack with tears in her eyes . "Oh Applejack , yes but I won't forget any single one of you , all of you were able to forgive me for what I did during my freshman year , I was able to finally make friends and accept the magic of friendship thanks to my friend back in Equestria" I said . "Yea , you even helped us defeat the dazzlings during the battle of the bands and once again saved the school" added Rarity .

"you even helped me in my darkest hour during the friendship games" said Twilight . That's when I noticed the young man walking towards me with a small smile on his face . I could tell that poor Pinkie Pie was balling her eyes out as was Fluttershy , Rarity , Applejack , Twilight , and Rainbow did there best to calm them down .

"Look this isn't good bye it's always see you later" I said . "Well ah reckon ah should get back to mah family" said Applejack . "I should as well" added Rarity .

With that they all departed seeing me just one last time , that's when Pinkie Pie got the idea that we should all take one last picture together and include my friend , Adam Tyler in it . Pinkie Pie pulled out her camera , just before it took the photo she was there giving out the double piece sign with a smile on her face .

The rest of us just smiled like we normally would, including my friend Adam Tyler , the young timelord who also gave out the piece sign as well. With that the photo turned out good as I added it into my photo album since I had one more empty photo slot . I put the new photo in it's place and closed up this chapter of my life .

 _ **Adam's POV**_

"Lets roll Sunset" I said . "I have to pack up first , so just you wait" said Sunset with a smile. Quickly I took her apartment via the tardis … though she had no clue and again she didn't know that it was bigger on the inside . "Sure beats walking" said Sunset amazed .

"Yup, and I would know" I said . Quickly she dashed out of the tardis and towards her apartment to pack up her things .

 _Though I have to wonder , will she be ready to handle the truth ? It's too soon , and then again I have to admit though even I don't think I'm ready to tell her … perhaps with time I can … if I ever work up the guts to tell her I thought_ .

Thankfully though , I helped her carry her stuff towards her new room , as it was already furnished with everything that she would need . I then left to wonder of what to do next . _Well , I may have a few ideas but I want her to pick the next location this is her adventure … not mine_ . Sunset emerged in her normal attire .

"So where do you wanna go , I can take you anywhere in time or space" I said . "Hang on a sec , it's bigger on the inside" said Sunset . "I was waiting for you to say that , and yes it is though" . "SO where to?" I asked . "I don't know surprise me" said Sunset eagerly. "In that case , Away we go" I said . The doors closed on there own as we soon left this world and were gone .

 _ **Third Person**_

Applejack and the others turned there heads, and knew that there friend Sunset Shimmer was in safe hands . "Well at least she's going to have one heck of an adventure" said Applejack. "Well so are we, heck we should go on a road trip of some kind see the sights" Suggested Rainbow . "ah don't know , none of us have drivers licenses and all so maybe in the near future we may consider going on a road trip" said Applejack. " Oh fine , but still we can all hang out as friends and maybe discuss what we can do" replied Rainbow .

"Sounds fine with me" said Applejack. "You think Sunset will be fine traveling with that Timelord?" asked Fluttershy timidly . "I'm sure she'll be fine" said Twilight.

"I happen to agree with what , Twilight said Sunset will be fine besides that handsome looking timelord looks smashing in that trench coat" said Rarity . Eventually they all headed home and still chatted with each other via cellphones talking every single minute of there lives .

 _ **Episode 2 The elements of Insanity Preview**_

 **Adam's POV**

We soon stopped , and according to my locational sensors we appeared to be in Equestria alright but oh boy was it a lot different . Opening the door , Sunset was changed into a pony , much to my surprise I was still human . _Talk about weird_ I thought . "Sunset , we have to find out what in the world happened here" I said . "Right , who or whatever caused this must have been crazy enough to invade Equestria … and take over" said Sunset fearfully .


End file.
